All tied up
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Ed get a little tied up but he doesn't mind. Sequel to Awakening and Toying. You should probably read those ones first. Yaoi warning! Homo's avert your eyes. Rated M for a reason. Part 3 of my Loving universe. BDSM warning!


Roy had been hinting at something big for weeks so it wasn't to much of a surprise when Ed woke up tied to the bed,  
gagged, and blindfolded. He didn't bother struggling he knew it was hopeless. He felt a shift in the air near him and turned toward where he knew Roy was

standing. He could practically fell Roy's smug smirk. He moaned when a hand stroked the side of his face. "Fuck Ed,  
you look so good like this." Ed was already half hard. Roy kept talking "I've wanted to fuck you like this for the longest time.  
Just strap you down, all helpless. Fuck you till you can't walk straight. Ed whimpered, fully hard now. Roy was exploiting one of Ed's kinks. Ed couldn't get enough

of dirty talk. Roy gave a low chuckle "You're such a slut Ed. You'd let just about anybody do this to you wouldn't you?" Ed nodded and moaned again when Roy's hand started to stroke his hard dick. He gasped in surprise when he felt one of his nipples be taken into Roy's talented mouth. He arched into Roy's mouth and thrust his hips into Roy's hand, he was so close already. Roy stopped then "Don't get ahead of yourself Ed. We're not done." Ed whimpered into the gag. Trying to

beg Roy for release but Roy just laughed "Not yet love. But I do have something to help." Ed knew instantly what he meant and shook his head. "Roy's idea of help was something he hated but loved at the same time. Roy dipped his head near Ed's ear

"Are you sure Ed? You always scream so nicely when I use them. You like it. Don't you baby?" Ed trembled with the desire that flashed through him. Roy was using THAT voice. The voice that was so seductive and loving at the same time. Ed whimpered then slowly nodded his head. He could almost feel Roy's grin. Roy's touch left for a couple second before it was back Ed flinched a little as Roy rolled the cock ring over his cock and turned him over. Roy shushed Ed as he inserted a

finger. Ed whimpered in slight pain and pleasure as Roy prepared him. He moaned as Roy inserted the second finger. His hips began pushing back of there own accord and Roy laughed again "So impatient." Ed just huffed around the gag then nearly screamed as Roy prodded his prostate. Roy withdrew his fingers and then something hard was being pushed into his ass. He moaned as the vibrator slid in, panting and trembling with painful pleasure. Roy pushed and pulled it a

few times, sliding almost all the way out then slamming it back in until Ed was a gasping sobbing mess of desire. He left it inside and turned it on. Ed did scream then, though the gag muffled it quite a bit. Roy smirked, his lover was rather vocal and it was exciting to see him so vulnerable. Roy kissed Ed's cheek "Feel that sweetheart? Does it feel good? Do you want the last thing?"

Ed nearly sobbed as he nodded his head frantically. Roy's pet names for him were almost as much as a turn on as dirty talk. Roy kissed the top of his head "Alright Ed." he picked up something from the side table and swished it through the air. Ed heard it a gave a whimper and Roy smirked "I love you Ed. Are you ready?"

Ed nodded and screamed when the crop smacked down on his ass jostling the vibrator and sending waves of pleasure though him. Roy did it again and Ed clawed at the bedpost. He shivered and moaned with pleasure. Again and again Roy brought the crop down until Ed started shaking his head. The pleasure was to much. He needed Roy in him and he needed to come. Roy understood this and tossed the crop away he pulled the vibrator out slowly as Ed gave little gasping

whimpers and half moans of desperation. As the vibrator slid out he slid in and started up a quick hard pace that had Ed moaning non stop. He leaned forward to whisper in Ed's ear once more "Is it good Baby? Little whore. How does my cock feel pounding into you? You want it so much. I love you when you look like this. I want to bury myself inside you and never come out. Fuck your so fucking perfect baby."

on the last word he released the cock ring and he and Ed came together. Roy collapsed on top of Ed then untied him and took off the blindfold and gag. Ed looked up at him completely exhausted but trusting and loving. Roy smiled tenderly and kissed Ed tenderly and sweetly then pulled back "Do you want to shower?" Ed shook his head "My legs feel like concrete I just want to sleep. Roy nodded and kissed Ed's forehead "I love you Ed." Ed smiled "I love you to Roy." then he snuggled up to Roy's chest and fell asleep. Roy smiled gently. Ed was to adorable.

* * *

This ones only a bit shorter than my others. I'm pretty tired so it's not my best but here's the next part of the series. I hope all you Roy/Ed fans will enjoy my shameless smut.


End file.
